Broken
by Supersilver46
Summary: After the defeat of Lord Voldemort, a fanatical Draco Malfoy from an alternate universe travels to a different time line to kidnap Hermione Granger in order to train her to kill off certain people he sees as responsible for Voldemort's demise, and to manipulate Harry Potter for his own goals...


_"On March 10, 1985, A young girl was kidnapped during her parent's visit to the London Zoo, the girl had been separated from her parents when-"_

 _Click._

 _"It is now March 10, 1987 the two year anniversary of the-"_

 _Click._

 _"Please," A teary eyed woman said as reporters swarmed around her, "Please just give me my daughter back, we'll give you anything so please-"_

 _Click._

 _"Police have made a sketch of the criminal, he appears to be a young adult in his-"_

 _Click._

 _"Surprisingly, there have been several witnesses who claim that they saw the young man frequently visit the zoo-"_

 _Click._

 _"Hermione Granger should be about nine years old, police have made a sketch of the young girl, if you see anyone who looks like this please contact-"_

"Well now," A blond man said to his young charge who had her eyes glued to the TV, a uneaten bowl of dry cereal in her hands. "It looks like you're a celebrity now, what do you think kid, are you enjoying your time in the limelight?"

"..." His young charge said nothing and he _tsked_ at the response.

"Hey brat, I asked you a question."

He then struck his charge across the face, sending her sprawling to the floor, spilling the bowl of cereal across the floor.

"Next time, answer me when I'm talking to you," the blond man said, "And don't start crying either-you know I hate that shit."

His young charge nodded as she hastily turned around and wiped at the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"So anyway, why don't you answer my question?" The blond man said, "What do you think about your time in the limelight?"

"I-I don't know?" his charge asked.

"Why are you asking me, I'm asking you the question."

"U-Uh I don't really care about it..."

"I see." the blond man said before striking her across the face again, "You know I hate liars, they're pathetic pieces of garbage-like you."

His charge sniffed, as silent tears dripped down her cheeks.

"Damn, you're crying too, I bet in a few minutes you're going to start sniveling." The blond man said in disgust, "Seriously, don't do it or I'll hit you even harder."

His charge nodded, and wiped at her eyes with her arm.

"Alright then hurry up and get dressed," The blond man said, "I don't want anyone to notice those bruises, put on your long sleeved shirt, and your hoodie too."

His charge nodded and left to go get changed. The blond man sighed and leaned back in the chair, before he turned the television off...

.

"Keep your head down," The blond man hissed as he and his charge walked out of the hotel room they lived in, "I don't want you to make this any harder for me."

As they walked down the stairs, the owner of the hotel greeted him from behind a counter, "Oh, hello Mr. Black," the owner said, "Are you and your daughter heading out for a walk?"

"Yeah, we're heading out to get some air," Mr. Black said, "We'll be back before you know it."

"You should be careful with your daughter, Mr. Black." the owner said, "It's rather tragic about what happened to that young girl."

"Don't worry I'll be careful," Mr. Black said, "We wouldn't want another situation like that again, would we?"

"I hope they catch that bastard, can you imagine the fact that he's walking around, as brazen as he pleases?"

"It's a crying shame, this town used to be so nice," Mr. Black sighed, "I hope that man is brought to justice."

"So do I," The owner of the hotel said as he nodded his head in agreement, "Well then, I shouldn't keep you and your daughter from your walk any longer."

"Alright then, goodbye!" Mr. Black called out as he and his charge left the hotel...

.

"You see him, right?" Mr. Black said as they tailed a man dressed in a long overcoat, "That's the guy we're after, he's hidden himself rather well, wouldn't you say?"

His charge frantically nodded, as she shivered due to the chill of the night. The two of them followed the man for a few blocks, and stopped a few blocks away from the target's home.

"Okay then, we're going to have to do this very carefully," He glared down at his charge, "If you screw this up, trust me you'll wish you were dead when I get my hands on you."

His charge nodded and pulled a bobby pin out from her hair, and unlocked the door to the house, the man inside quickly turned around in surprise and reached for something in his pocket. Mr. Black was faster though, and pulled out a long wand and fired a complex series of spells that resulted in the man being bound on the floor. Mr. Black signaled to his charge, and she quickly closed and locked the door behind her.

"Well, well, look's like your luck's just run out." Mr. Black said as he idly put his wand back into his pocket and pulled out a silver knife. "Now this is nothing personal, but you'll be quite a thorn later on down the road, so I suppose it's for the best to get rid of you now."

He then tossed the knife to his charge, who caught it and looked up at him in confusion.

"What do you think I want you to do?" Mr. Black said, "Go on, hurry up and tell me what you think I want you to do."

"Do you want me to kill him?" His charge asked.

"Ding, ding, ding! Looks like you're not entirely stupid after all!" Mr. Black said, before he pulled out his wand and cast a spell to stop their target from potentially screaming.

"But I don't...that's-" His charge stopped mid sentence as Mr. Black pointed his wand at her.

"Do it, or else I'll kill you," Mr. Black said in a cold voice, "Don't think I won't do it, I won't hesitate to kill you if you mess things up."

His charge looked from his wand to the man bound to the ground, and then back to Mr. Black. Tears welled up in her eyes as she clutched the knife and approached the man bound on the ground. The man's eyes widened as he struggled, but to no avail as his charge lifted the knife high above her head and plunged it into the man's chest. Blood splattered onto her hoodie as she pulled the knife out of the man's chest, and Mr. Black crossed his arms.

"Do it again." Mr. Black said, and his charge turned back to look at him, utterly confused. " .Again."

She nodded, and plunged the knife into the man's chest over and over again, muttering 'I'm sorry' over and over again. Eventually the man stopped struggling by the fifth strike, and she let go of the knife as she began to cry.

Mr. Black hugged her close to his chest as he knelt down to her level, "Shh," he hushed her, "Don't cry you did a very good job, and now it's clean up time."

Mr. Black lifted her up and swung her over his shoulder as he set fire to the house. He smirked as the house came crumbling down on itself and vanished into the darkness...


End file.
